I Must Not Tell Lies
by drugged-on-chocolate
Summary: [ONESHOT] Ginny was never quite so grateful to Prof. Umbridge as she was just then


* * *

**Random Oneshot that 'came to me' as i was meant to be doing History one day...:) (i've since finished it)**

**PLEASE REVEIW!

* * *

**

* * *

She held up the young kid so she rested happily on her hip. "What has Uncle Ron been telling you Lil?" she asked smiling. 

"He told me about the big fight you were in. Why could you fight but I can't?"

Ginny laughed as innocent green eyes locked with her brown ones. "Because, that fight was a Long time ago, before you were born. Anyway, you don't get into fights…do you?"

A mop of messy red hair shook itself as her daughter laughed. "Only when the boys think their better than me."  
Ginny laughed again shoving the resemblance between her daughter and her mother-in-law out of her head. She knew where that track of thought went. Him.

She placed the six year old down at a small table placing a sandwich in front of her. She locked the door with a quick flick of her wand and sat down in their small apartment. They could have moved into the manor she supposed, but…Him.

Her daughter looked up at her with eyes that made her own sting with the threat of tears. "Were you brave Mummy? In the Big fight?"

She laughed, what could she possible say? "I was brave I guess…when it counted." Lily looked up at her mum and smiled as she saw the tears hiding in the corner of her eyes.

"Was…was Daddy brave?"

Ginny looked at the young girl, how do you tell a kid that their dad…well how? "Nobody," she said, her voice wavering, "nobody was braver than your Daddy."

Lily nodded and smiled. "Good, My Daddy the hero."

Ginny nodded as she packed away the makeshift dinner. "You're Daddy…" she wished he knew he was her Daddy…or that he was around to… "Come on Lil," she said. "It's bed time for you."

Lily groaned, she always groaned. "Just a _bit_ later Mummy? Please?"

Ginny pretended to think about it, she always did. "Hmm…just this once." She said smiling as the young girl sat down determinedly in front of the muggle TV Hermione had bought her.

Ginny sat behind the girl pulling her up so that she sat happily in her lap as they started to watch Lily's favourite muggle movie. They watched as a candlestick started to dance and sing before Lily turned around in her mother's lap.

"Mummy, what's a mudblood?"

Ginny scowled, "who called you that?"

"A boy at day care, he called Molly one…and me. Molly was crying." Ginny thought back to Molly Weasley…Ron's daughter, not mother. She looked like her mother and so far was beginning to take after her as well.

"Well, what did Miss. Celia say to that?"

"She called his parents…they're scary!"

Ginny nodded, "what's this boy's name?"

"Facina Malfoy, he's not very nice."

"No, I don't suppose he is." Ginny muttered, "well…mudblood is a very bad word that we never say alright? I never want to hear you calling anyone it."

"Am I one?"

"No! It shouldn't matter if you're half blood or pure blood. He was just being nasty."  
Lily nodded and curled up in her mothers arms before a knock resounded through their small apartment. Ginny grabbed her wand hoping like mad it wasn't one of the escaped Death Eaters and told Lily to sit still. She opened the door and stepped back in shock as a man stood on her steps sopping yet, even though it wasn't raining and blood streaking down his face. Lily screamed and ran at her mother who hugged her tight. The Man didn't say anything and just as Ginny was about to hex him into oblivion he rolled up his sleeve.

There was one thing only a select few knew still existed since he was fifteen.

On his arm was etched in faded and worn scars _I Must Not Tell Lies_. Ginny gasped before the man collapsed against the wall. Lily screamed again before Ginny hushed her and told her to go inside and boil some water. Despite all her convictions, Ginny had to admit, she was never as grateful to her fourth year Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher prof. Umbridge as she was just then.

She placed one of the man's arms around her shoulders and hauled him up taking him to the couch and lying him out even though his feet hung over the edge. She checked his breathing and for any critical injuries before going into Lily's room and saying goodnight.

"Who is he?" the little girl asked.

"I don't know," Ginny said pulling the covers over the young child. "But go to sleep and we'll figure this out in the morning."

"Is that Daddy?"

Ginny started, "what made you think that?"

"His head has the squiggly line thingy that Daddy has in the photographs." Ginny indulged her memory in reminiscing about those photographs but shook herself awake as she turned off the light with a tap of her wand.

"Good night Lily." She said softly kissing her forehead.

"G'night Mummy."

Ginny walked out back into the living room blinking back tears. If he was a Death Eater he would have killed her on the spot, and no Death Eater knew about the scars on his hand…she didn't think.

He was awake…almost, as she approached with tea. "Is there anywhere that hurts more than the rest?" she asked taking out a first aid kit, another Hermione innovation.

"He's Dead Gin." Ginny stared at Lily's green eyes from him.

"Pardon?"

"Dead. I…I killed someone. He threatened Hermione…and Ron…and I didn't loose my temper. I kept telling myself that I wouldn't kill him just to prove the bloody prophecy wrong…but then he said he would kill you-"

"Hush," she said softly taking his jacket off to look at his bloodied arms. "I'm safe, Lily's sa-" She mentally kicked herself. He didn't know about Lily.

"Lily? The little girl? Who…ahh. I'm sorry. I thought…I guess six years is a long time….wow…that's a REALLY long time…I'll go then."

"Harry Stop! You're in no state to go anywhere. She's not anyone else's. She's…well…she's Yours."

He stopped trying to get up and looked her squarely in the eyes, his black hair falling in his face a bit and his cracked glasses obscuring his vision, but he saw her. He would always see her.

"She's…mine? That's my daughter?"

Ginny nodded as Harry made again to move. "Stop moving already, I can't fix you up until you stay put!"

He laughed as though he hadn't in a long time. "I'm sorry I was so late. I didn't mean to be."

She nodded, "you were pronounced Dead…legally."

He laughed again, thankful that she made him laugh. "Well, I should probably have that looked to." She smiled.

"Have you seen Ron and Hermione?" he shook his head. "They have twins…I suppose it runs in the family." She smiled again, "Molly and Jane."

Harry nodded. "I'll see them soon, I promise."

She laughed, "they'll be over tomorrow morning, they will be able to smell you a mile away."

"That bad eh?"

"Have a shower in the morning."

Harry nodded and turned to sleep. Ginny looked at him, and walked slowly off to her own room wishing on anything…the lamp even….that he would sleep with her again.

* * *

The next morning Lily was the first up but when she went out into the living room, she didn't see anyone. She ran into her mother's room to see a man sitting in a chair, clean shaven and with only a small cut through his eyebrow that he just couldn't be bothered to do away with magic. "You must be Lily." He whispered. She nodded awestruck. Her mother turned in her sleep and sat bolt upright as she saw the man.

She didn't say anything but ran her eyes over the figure who was looking between her and Lily. He looked…he looked like Harry again.

She started crying as both Harry and Lily clambered onto the bed to hug her. She shook her head violently before leaning on Harry's chest remembering days when she would nothing but that. She turned a little and looked up at him, "You're really back."  
He nodded, "and…if you'll have me…I'd like to not go anywhere else."

"Shouldn't you live in the manor? The Potter Manor?"

"Only if you and Lily are there."

Lily wrapped her arms around what she now realised were her parents and kissed them both on the cheek. "Will you have me Gin? Broken as I am?"

Ginny looked up into those green eyes and sighed. "It's been a long time Harry James Potter."

"Please, let me make it up to you…Genevra Molly Weasley."

Lily looked at them weirdly. And then jumped onto her Dad's lap and looked up at him. "Are you my Hero Daddy?"

Harry looked at Ginny who laughed loudly and without holding back until the fireplace blew up and Ron and Hermione stepped through the living room with their daughters and into the bedroom.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Harry groaned, he knew he'd be getting a beating for the hole 'get my younger sister pregnant and then leave' thing…but as he hugged Hermione he just really couldn't care less.

* * *

**REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW**

**(you get the idea)**

**CHocolate for all reveiws...once i figure out how Willy WOnka did it**


End file.
